new found partners
by fluffy-chan2
Summary: what happens when my characters (izu and katanna) meet inu yasha and gang........ laughs .....fun and sex
1. intro thingy

New Found Partners  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other people from that show that I used in this Fan Fic.  
  
Characters:  
  
1. Izu (mine)- spiritualist, priestess, black mage, and has telekinesis.  
  
2. Katanna (also mine)- half-demon, holds the blade Tusasu  
  
3. Sasshoumaru  
  
4. Inuyasha  
  
5. Miroku  
  
6. Kagome  
  
7. Sango  
  
8. Jekken(hehehe)  
  
9. Shippo  
  
Well this is to explain my Chars . . .  
  
Izu is a well-known black mage(preforms magic like fire water and almost any other element), known to roam the country with a "demon" per say. She also has a small part in the spiritual healing craft. But she is also a priestess. Her gift of telekinesis helps a lot in getting her and Katanna out of trouble. She has many talents in the department of magic. She is very beautiful. She has dark untamed blue hair, which hangs down to the middle part of her back. Her light blue eyes are very serious and cold. But when she is around Katanna they seem to lighten and warm to the point where they seem loving. She wears boots and shorts that are connected to a shirt that is connected to her underwear, there is a opening in the middle of her shirt that shows some of her giant breasts then has pretty poofy sleeves she has bandages scattered around her arms that cover scars that she has gotten over the years. At the bottom of her shirt it has a cape-ish thing that goes on until it hits the ground. She also carries two daggers at each side that are blessed with purity. One dagger holds the jewel of fire, and the other holds the jewel or water. She is usually very mature, poised, punctual, and very sweet to anyone but Katanna. She also has a much perverted side if she's with the right guy. she also has the power to control Katanna. She also has the power to purify shikon jewel shards. I think she has future reading skills but she doesn't admit to it. I /M  
  
Katanna, she's half-demon, and quite annoying to Izu, but she knows that Izu couldn't care more for anyone else. She's mainly the comical relief of the story. She wears a yellow collar and has two straps going down and attaching to her shirt that ends around her bellybutton, there is a huge belt at the top if her pants and on one side of her are short shorts and on the other side are long tight pants. Her hair is about down to her butt and is pink, and she has 3 pink bushy tails and cat ears. She has one blue eye and one green. She's very attractive, built and has a perfect complexion. She's being very open and willing to do anything or fight anything that comes in her direction. She has a very hard head too. Izu doesn't like going into cities with her unless she really needs something. Because, Katanna is such a pervert. She gropes any good looking boy who walks along. Because of this habit, she most likely gets banned. Her weapon happens to be her Tusasu because this blade was wielded, crafted, blessed, and the magic incased inside it was made by shion. The sword enables her to do a magic blade, fire blade, or thunder blade. She hasn't mastered any other elements yet. Her shikon spheres hold great gifts. They hold two shikon jewels in each sphere when they hit them makes a jingle that can ward off demons. When she says the words, they open and revel the lands that they travel and every shikon jewel laid in it. It can also see which are pure and which are not. K/I (show of hands who saw that coming??)  
  
...Tell me what you think so far. If you don't like it bite me. 


	2. chapter 1: caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha's stuff! Nothing nothing nothing!! ::sob::  
  
Chapter 1 . . . Caught  
  
"Oh Izzy! Do we have to rest again?" Katanna moaned at her companion, "Well if you'd rather carry me to this sha-sha-moo-mou-s place I'd be happy to comply with your request. But we really don't have to be there until tomorrow our deadline is at the end of the month and it's only the 6th" Izu stated sulkily, while rubbing her feet. "But Izzy!" Katanna moaned more "you know what Katanna . . . SIT" yelled Izu. Katanna slams to the ground head first. She jumps back up and jumps behind a pissed Izu she puts her hands up that have long claws at the end, and puts them behind Izu's head about to dig her nails into her head. "You know you really ought to stop doing that!" Katanna yelled "why so you can terrorize me and everyone else around you?" Izu screamed back "UUUGGGHHH Why do you have to be so . . . so . . . what the hell?" Katanna stopped in her sentence and stared off into the corner of the clearing they were standing in.  
  
"I don't think 'what the hell' describes me very well do you?" Izu looked at Katanna who was staring right past a sitting Izu. Izu followed her stare and saw a tree that seemed to have a very strong presence sensed around it. "Um maybe 'what the hell' works. Yup . . . It works just fine." Izu said and keeping her eyes on the tree, she got up and grabbed her staff and prepared to have to battle. Katanna ran behind Izu, grabbed her Tusasu. And pulled it out of it's sheath and grasped it firmly waiting for the presence to walk out of it's hiding place Izu started to walk closer followed by Katanna right behind her. "Show your self demon." Izu yelled, "Or I shall make you present yourself." 'She seems so nonchalant... what's her problem?' Katanna thought.  
  
Izu stood there waiting for the presence to show itself or just to leave, but it just stayed right where it was, 'What the hell? Why isn't it moving?' Izu thought. She still stood her ground. "Ok I guess you have chosen for me to make you show who you are." Izu yelled to the tree she started to walk to the tree. She stopped, and Katanna ran next to her and saw her just standing there, "Izu what are you doing? Lets go-" as she was about to say it she saw a dark demon arm reaching out and holding Izu by the neck.  
  
And she noticed a struggling Izu being lifted slightly off her feet into the air. Katanna stood there in disbelief she couldn't think that was her life long friend being held there in the air gasping for breath and she couldn't even see the person holding her. When everything started to register in her mind she didn't have enough time to use her blade, she was grasped by a human looking hand but with claws. "Who do you think you are puny mortals? Intruding on my land, deserves death." something yelled from behind the bush that the arms were hiding. "Well, who the hell are you, thinking you can kill people for 'going on your land'?" Katanna yelled though gasps of breath. As she said that a voice laughed and they started to move forward.  
  
A figure of a man (only to be questioned by me why else would he want Inuyasha dead but to expose his secret as a yoai boy) walked out and his silver hair shined in the moonlight, "Why, I am lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said cooly. Katanna looked at Izu who was already looking at her and winked. They both were coughing and Izu finally gathered enough strength to use her daggers and slice off the arm holding her. Izu dropped to the ground coughing and summoned a attack on the arm holding Katanna, out came a blaze of fire hit his arm he yelled and dropped Katanna.  
  
Katanna being the fast thinker that she is (in battle) dropped coughed a bit and grabbed her blade. Hit Sesshoumaru in the stomach with the butt of her sword. He fell to the ground with fire on his arm, still, Katanna ran over jumped onto his chest knocking the wind out of him. Still coughing she managed to say "Why are you a lord? What are you the lord of anyway? Stupid- ass's?" all he did was laugh under Katanna's feet. "Why are you laughing asshole?" she yelled nervously "because my dear you are nothing but a weakling." he stated and then he grabbed her leg dug his nails in and she passed out, Izu screamed ran to her companion. Begun to summon a thunder spell but before she could finish he ran over slapped her and dug his nails into her she gasped and thought 'poison nails' then blacked out.  
  
Yeah that's my first chapter... quite nice if I do say so myself... well review for me people! And if you didn't like it tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it in the next chapter. Which there is gonna be some lemons (?) Anyway tell me! 


	3. chapter 2: about to escapeuh oh

Chapter 2... About to escape  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha there would be no story... As of I would never leave the bedroom.  
  
Darkness engulfed Izu into nothing. She looked around but there was nothing but black. She tried to scream for Katanna but she was nowhere to be seen. Fear started to rise in the pit of Izu's stomach if her friend wasn't around. She screamed again but this time she didn't her herself yelling. 'I'm going to be here forever all because of that damn sah-sah-moo-moo or whatever.. I don't even have Katanna here to comfort me' as this thought passed though her mind she heard a voice calling to her "Izu! Izu! Wake up! Oh please Izu wake up!" 'Katanna?' Izu thought, 'damnit I can't... don't know how to get out of here!' Izu wanted to scream but she knew it wouldn't do any good to help calm her but just make her madder. 'Oh well I don't care' as soon as she thought that she screamed until she thought her lungs would collapse as soon as she did that she woke out of the dark place. She opened her eyes to a dark dreary room with no windows, she scanned the room and saw a bewildered Katanna scooted as far away as possible from Izu. Her hands were chained above her head to a solid brick wall. Izu looked at her own hands and noticed that hers too were chained above her head. When she finally regained all consciencness (¿ok so I don't know how do spell. Big deal? I think not.) It seemed as if a ton of bricks hit her on the head from about 30 miles away, "Ow, oh god. Katanna give me my elixir." Izu yelled in pain, "Um, Izu, if you haven't already noticed I'M CHAINED UP TOO!" Katanna screamed, "Oh, yeah, right..." Izu didn't feel like moving it might make her hurt more. So she lied there and gained all the might she thought she could muster and telekinesis took hold of a small beaker and it rose into the air and stopped right in front of Izu, it lowed down to about lip level Izu opened her mouth the beaker moved closer to her lips and poured into her mouth. As she drank it a warm feeling began to run though her veins and warm her whole body the bricks seem to lift off of her and she felt rejuvenated she felt back to normal. Katanna just sat there and watched her do all this in amazement. Just sitting there staring. The beaker dropped and went back into it's hiding place in the hem of her belt. Just as she had done that Katanna spoke "you know you really don't usually scream when you pass out." "And when have you ever seen me pass out?" Izu snapped back, "hey well I was just stating the obvious." Katanna yelled back Izu waited a second until Katanna looked towards the door and said. "As-a-matter-of-fact I was having a bad... dream... ok it was a dream." Katanna opened her mouth to say something but before she had any chance to Izu screamed, "My... My... my staff... no... where is it?!" katanna looked as though she could have hit her if her hands went chained. Then realization dawned in her, "My Tusasu! No it couldn't have been taken only I can hold that blade!" she screamed "well maybe we ought to call to them and get out of this shithol-" Izu begun to say as the door sung open and a demon the demon that had just once tried to kill them lord Sesshomarou walked though the door. He walked in staring at Katanna and spoke "Well I see you have awoken, and you..." He stopped looked at a very alive and very pissed Izu "You.. How are you still alive?" he said in disgust, Izu looked at him like he was a bug a bug that ought to be killed, "I just guess that your not strong enough." she said after he had put his hand on his blade, "why you little.." he ran over with his youkai speed and went in front of Izu and his eyes turned a blood red and he slapped her. she moved as far to the side as she could still keeping her hands chained he yelled, "Wench! How dare you fucking disgrace me like that! I am the lord of the southern lands, and you dare disgrace me! I ought to fucking kill you! You piece of shit." and kicked her limping body, she moaned in pain. His eyes turned back to the radiant gold that they were before and walked to Katanna, "You my dear, have caught my eye, you so beautiful yet so impure," he squatted down to her eye level and grabbed her chin, and smoothed her hair back, "You, should be may mate." Katanna sat there eyes as wide as they can go. Sat there trying to think and trying to look at Izu but Sesshomarou kept her head locked in place. 'This has been one weird day I can't do anything that I want to and the only way out of this isss... AH-HA!' Katanna thought as quickly as she could hoping that everything would play out right and that Izu could read minds with everything else that she could do. As she thought this he got closer and said "look at me." he said Katanna did as she was told and looked right into his golden yellow eyes that screamed with desire. He took his hands and stoked her arms and grabbed her thighs and got as close as faces can get without touching. He parted his lips slightly and tilted his head to the left and closed his eyes, Katanna jerked back one time eyes as wide as ever. She looked back at Sesshomarou and closed her eyes and leaned in for the kiss. As she touched him he could barely control himself he didn't know why he wanted her so bad but he did he stroked the outside of her lips with his tongue and Katanna opened her mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue in she actually liked his kissing. When he tried to end it she just pulled him down onto her closer and harder then the last time. It actually made him kind of aroused Izu sat there and stared 'I CANNOT believe her! She doing this to piss me the hell off! Waaaait she might be planning for me to..Oh well that would explain a lot' Izu started to piece together what Katanna had already placed out in her mind. As she stated her incantation for fire to light on Sesshomarou, the door slammed open and a toad youkai ran in. "Master what are you doing?!" The youkai screamed at Sesshomarou as Sesshomarou heard the voice the opened his eyes got off of a very pleased Katanna. He rolled his eyes and got up turned to the toad youkai "I told you not to disturb me" he growled. He walked to the door slammed it open, the toad youkai turned to leave and Izu broke in, "hold on one question before you leave... who's the wife?" Sesshomarou glared and left slamming the door behind him the toad youkai turned and looked at Izu and yelled "you shouldn't talk to master Sesshomarou in that manner young lady..." Izu was glaring at him, "you know I think I asked to know who you were? Didn't I Katanna?" "You know what Izu I think you did." Katanna replied "I thought so. So what's your name midget?" Izu taunted "I..I am jekken and I am lord Sesshomarou's faithful servant." he stuttered Katanna smelled the fear radiating off him, Jekken knew that Katanna would know he was scared so he turned towards the door and pulled at it and noticed it was locked. He jumped and turned towards to very evil looking females. Katanna reached behind her and pulled out the dungeon keys and rocked them a bit to make them jingle.  
  
HAPPY NOW! My three very very good people that liked my story... ATHANKYOU ::bows:: REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! ~fluffy-chan~ 


	4. chapter 3: escape

Chapter 3... Escape (Finally)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: The bitch does not own me.  
  
Me: Oh yeah? Well ::slap::  
  
Inuyasha: OW!  
  
Me: ok so I don't own you. What's the big deal? I don't even own this disclaimer......my best friend Kadie does!!! (Damn her)  
  
Katanna held up the keys and jingled one around her slender index finger, "Well little man it doesn't look like you'll be getting out of here too soon so you don't mind if we do? Thanks you're a peach!" Izu talked while Katanna was smiling undoing hers and Izu's shackels. (uuuhh) Katanna walked into one ray of light coming from the creases in the door you could see the white of her teeth and the fangs she held were white as diamonds. Jekken stood there as if he had been turned to ice he just stood there while Katanna let Izu out, Izu got up got the keys from Katanna and walked to the little creature.  
  
"You, Move." she commanded, and blew him off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Katanna walked to his little unconscious (Thank you, Kadie) body and looked at Izu looked back and looked at Izu again, Izu trying to fit her hand and arm though a small hole trying to reach to he lock and open the door. Katanna made a small whimpering noise, that Izu tried to ignore but Katanna kept making noises until Izu responded. "What?!" Izu screamed Katanna looked at the small toad and looked at Izu, Izu looked at her looked at the toad and looked at her again. "Oh no, no, no, no, positively and no possible way! No!" Izu yelled Katanna whimpered a bit and give her puppy dog eyes. "Please don't look at me with those eyes. I said no..." Izu stuttered, and looked at her and she smiled and chuckled a but and said "Fine whatever, Katanna. But you know a pet is a big deal you have feed it and walk it-" "yeah, yeah I know." Katanna mumbled.  
  
Izu went back to trying to get her hand though the door, as Katanna went to the chains they were just attached to and ripped them out of the wall. Dust and rocks went flying everywhere, Izu turned around looked pissed, "and you couldn't do that BEFORE!" she yelled "well... um yes but no you see, if I did our hands would still be chained together." she explained, "Izu walked closer to her and got right in her face "NO SEE WE WOULD BE OUT OF HERE NOW! PUT THAT THING ON A LEASH AND SLAM OPEN THIS DOOR!" Izu screamed. "Ok, ok don't have a cow." Katanna said under breath as a pissed off Izu watched her clasp and lock a chain around Jekken's neck, drag him behind her and kick open the door.  
  
It took her three kicks to open the door, seeing as it was a very big door, Katanna stood back for Izu to go by, and was about to flick her off, but before the could put the finger up Izu turned around. She turned to a scared looking Katanna with her fist in the air. "Uh, Katanna, what are you doing?" Izu questioned the fist. Katanna stood there fist in front of her eyes wide looking at Izu, "Uh, I, uh, well you see, uh, the uh Jekken! He was, uh, fidgeting and I, uh, was, uh..." she held jekken on the chain about a foot off the ground and looked and him.  
  
He fidgeted and opened his eyes and screamed "aaahhhhh, I didn't do it!" he screamed, "AH, yes he was fidgeting and I was threatening him! Yeah threatening him, that's it." she smiled a wide fanged smile. Izu looked at her a toad that was holding his hands over his eyes and then looked at the ground sighed and shook her head 'I have to be stupid I knew this mission was going to be a piece of shit' she thought.  
  
"Ok, well if we want to be smart about this, were gonna have to go and get our shit (her daggers and staff, and Katanna's sword. Sorry it was a just in case thing!) Ok? Drop that damn thing." she commanded Katanna and pointed to a now choking Jekken that was still hovering in the air by Katanna's counterfeit leash. "Oh my goodness. Sorry." Katanna yelped. "Yeah well I knew you couldn't handle a pet... well anyways.." Izu pronounced, Katanna started mumbling under her breath and cursing, Izu seemed like she didn't notice.  
  
"Here.. Put this on. It's that herb we found that confuses demons remember?" Izu asked.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"RUN KATANNA RUN!!" Izu screamed "into that field maybe he wont see us when we duck into the grass of smell that herb could maybe drown out or scent!!" (Much younger to the point where they could barely fight any demon over 3 feet)they ran to the clearing and ducked down a dog demon ran into the clearing and sniffed the air, and looked around. He looked confused, and furious that he had lost his,::gulp:: dinner. He growled and ran off. If you looked down two little imprints were one child hanyou and one human child laid there shaking.  
  
**ok back to now**  
  
Katanna and Izu both put on a considerable amount of crushed red powder all over them even in their hair. Jekken stared at the two bewildered that they might actually get out alive, and with him. "Ok Katanna for once your going to have to be quiet." Izu whispered, "ok, ok I know this!" Katanna whispered, "ok frog since you are Sesshomarou's faithful slave or servant or whatever you must have taken your shit somewhere. So where is it? And do tell us, we do have a chain around your neck if you haven't noticed." Katanna whispered and smiled showing those perfect teeth again.  
  
"I-it-it's down the hall 4th door on the left." he stuttered, "ok, thanks" they started walking down the hall and saw tons of doors beautiful doors that must have costed tons. Katanna kept stopping and admiring their beauty and Izu pinched her thigh to get her to start walking again. They stopped at the 4th door and opened it, and right there on the bed was Izu's staff and daggers and Katanna's Tutsasu. They both gasped and ran towards them they grabbed them and ran out of the room as silently as they could. "Ok Katanna carry me out of here. Wait first.. How do you get out of here Midget?" Izu whispered over her shoulder. He just pointed to the biggest door in front of them and that both staircases leaded to. "Ah, yes, well, lets go." Katanna snickered behind Izu. And walked to the huge doors Katanna opened it slowly as she could and jumped out into the sunlight and ran as fast as she could dragging Jekken at her heels. "Damnit! Katanna drop the frog!" Izu screamed "but-" Katanna started in protest you'll trip drop him now!" Izu screamed. Katanna dropped the frog who stood up and fainted.  
  
Ok well, I needed to end there its probely too long anyways... ~fluffy- chan~ 


	5. chapter4:The other hanyou

Chapter 4...The other hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me, besides Katanna and Izu and the story line... I think...  
  
Katanna ran until they came to a small village about 20 miles away from Sesshomarou's castle. Katanna dropped Izu off her back and started to scratch her tongue "ugh I was kissed by a cross-dresser." (Sorry to anyone who is a fan of Sesshomarou but the char. Is based on my friend and she said that and I thought it was quite funny) Izu landed on her feet looked around and walked to the nearest person they could find "excuse but could you tell me what this village is called?" Izu asked a walking man nearby he looked at her smiled opened his mouth to say something then looked at Katanna who was standing nearby looking at Izu and waiting for the man to say something but he looked away and whispered, "hanyou." shook his head frowned and walked away.  
  
"Excuse me, sir but I-" Izu started to yell but Katanna broke in and looked furious with the man looked at him then looked at Izu, "don't worry Izzy I know where we are." Izu stared at her and looked down "people are just so rude to you they have no reason to be so disrespectful to you or me." Izu quietly spoke. Katanna nodded and said "we are in the village of Togshi I've been here before it was a long time ago I don't know how I remember but I do maybe it's the hated towards hanyou's." Katanna just looked ahead and took a deep inhale of breath, she closed her eyes holding on tho breath inside her lungs, and studied the smell. She smelt flowers, children, trees sap and a hanyou.  
  
She flashed opened her eyes and looked around Izu was squatting near Katanna examining her staff and daggers for any scratches, dents any other impurities. Katanna looked at her then growled a low soft growl. Izu looked up from her staff and stared at Katanna, "what is it?" Izu asked, Katanna whispered "another hanyou." Izu opened her eyes wider "male or female?" she asked, Katanna took another deep inhalation of air, "I don't know their too far away." she looked around. And sniffed the on coming wind she pointed in the direction of the road winding though the small village.  
  
"Its that coming from that direction. If we want to help the town and stop it before it comes though here. Lets go that way." Izu looked at Katanna and nodded and small short nod. They walked though the town with people staring at them as they passed. Neither Izu nor Katanna payed any attention to them, when they got out of the village Katanna sniffed the air again and still said to walk forward for about 5 minutes. When had walked about 2, Katanna stopped and her ears tweaked. Izu looked at her and rolled her eyes, "what is it?" Izu questioned "I hear a male and female yelling right...over... there Katanna pointed to a large oak tree with a small clearing behind it. They headed towards the tree and peeked around it.  
  
They saw a human girl no younger then 15 wearing odd clothing yelling at a tall silver haired hanyou wearing red robes, Izu had to hold one of Katannas tails to keep her from going over and harassing the hanyou. They also saw a young monk, a woman with a large boomerang strapped around her back and a small fox child. Sitting and watching the two bicker. "Inuyasha how can you be so inconsiderate?!" the young girl screamed at the hanyou, 'Inuyasha... must be his name. hunky name for a hunky guy. Wish shed get off my tail... man he is handsome.' Katanna thought and drooled, "yuck Katanna stop It's only a guy! Geez! Get off!" Izu whispered but wished she could yell "Kagome you need to-" the male hanyou stopped and tweaked his ears and sniffed the air  
  
"You know Inuyasha . . . SIT BOY!" the girl yelled Inuyasha slammed to ground into a small Inuyasha ditch. He got up and rubbed his head and yelled "you stupid wench! There's some people around I don't recognize their scent but . . . " he lifted his head smelt the air and looked down "It's really nice..." Izu's grip on Katannas tail finally unhinged and Katanna went running for the hanyou. "Hi!" she ran in front of Inuyasha took one of his hands in hers and started grabbering of nothing and speaking and just basically babbling like an idiot.  
  
Izu shook her head and walked in slowly behind her companion, "please excuse her I don't have a leash quite big enough for her." Everyone was staring at the girl hanyou holding Inuyasha's hands. And when Izu walked into the clearing and spoke, everyone looked at her the monk looked at Izu and jumped up and basically did the same thing that Katanna had done. Inuyasha was staring at the monk now looking very idiotic and said "you know you really need to get off women once and a while." Izu looked bewildered and was staring at the monk. "Uh . . . "  
  
for one time in her life she didn't have anything to say she kinda liked it, so she just froze. "Hentai!" the female with the large boomerang hit the monk over the head and pulled his hands off of Izu's "there get this little hog off you." She said and looked at him looked disgusted about him. And went back and stood near a tree and the small fox pup. Izu stood there looking at the young monk now lying on the ground, and then looked at a very harassed looking hanyou, "oh, so sorry I forgot . . . SIT" Katanna slams to the ground into her own private hole, she lifted her head out and clenched her teeth and looked at Izu with a bit of hate, "so she can do that to you too?" Inuyasha bent down and looked at her smiling. He too had beautiful teeth and fangs.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's really quite annoying." She finally got up and brushed herself off and looked at him and smiled. Her ears tweaked and she stopped and stood there and sniffed the air, she smelt a pack of wolf demons, and judging by the sounds of breaking branches they were getting closer. Katanna grabbed her sword and flung it out in front of her Izu knew that something was coming so she held her staff tighter and walked near Katanna Inuyasha smelt something too, he put his hand on his sword and left it in its sheath. And stood next to the two women already prepared for battle. Kagome grabbed the fox pup and stood behind Inuyasha, the woman with the boomerang pulled off her outer robes and there was an exterminator outfit underneath she grabbed the boomerang and held it and went into her battle stance.  
  
The monk stood up and grabbed his staff and pulled it close and stood next to Izu, Izu looked at him questioning what he was doing, he saw the puzzlement in her face and winked. Izu widened her eye's and shook her head, and murmured under her breath "Ok, but it you get hurt it's not my fault." They stood there for a minute and waited for the demons to come. Izu closed her eyes and started to whisper a spell no one could hear and she called for a demon seeker spell in her mind she went above the site and saw where the demons were she opened her eyes and yelled, "there's nine on your side Katanna . . . " she nodded and looked forward ready for the attack, "your woman, There are six ahead of you." She too nodded "monk there are eleven ahead of us so stay out of the way." He looked her with asking eyes 'why do I have to stay out HER way?' he thought "you hanyou. There are eight ahead of you" Inuyasha nodded in agreement not asking how she knew of this. They stayed there in silence until the first wolf attacked Katanna she took the blade turned it backwards and blocked the bite and pushed it back as hard as she could and turned the blade back and swung.  
  
The demon yelped as it died. As the first one died all of the determined number of demons walked out snarling. Izu mumbled some words and fire flung out of her staff and blew past the monks face killing six demons, the exterminator grabbed her boomerang and flung it with a grunt of aspiration, it whirled its way around five demons ripping their ride to sheds killing each one, Inuyasha pulled his tetsiga and ripped apart every demon who tried to get near attacking him. Izu murmured another spell and of the sky a bolt of electricity killed the last five demons in her area, Kagome spoke to the fox child "Wow, they're really strong." The fox child nodded in approval.  
  
Katanna whirled around and killed a demon, she killed demon after demon in one blow. As they all finished, the monk had been gotten a small hint of each spell that Izu conjured. Izu walked to Katanna and said "lets go we needn't be here any longer." Katanna turned and followed Izu to heading back onto the road and on to there own villages. "Wait stop!" the young woman yelled, Katanna and Izu turned to stare at her, she looked at them and smiled "we would like you two to join us." They looked her for a minute and turned around and sat down crossed legged . . . and whispered about this plan they turned around and stared at them all, they smiled and laughed, "of course we will!"  
  
Ok I'm tired, my ass hurts, and this is going to be it for today. Sorry for leaving it hanging but im hungry. ~Fluffy-Chan~ 


	6. chapter ? 5 ? introductions

Disclaimer: I Disclaim  
  
Chapter 5... Introductions...  
  
and whispered about this plan they turned around and stared at them all, they smiled and laughed, "of course we will!"  
  
Izu sat down crossed her legs and let Katanna handle the talking. Katanna formed her fingers into something resembling a gun, and pointed towards the woman "What exactly are you all doing anyway?" she asked, the woman stopped smiling, as memories of her dying brother faded in to her minds eye, "Well, I am out to defeat Naraku." She closed her eyes and cringed "And we are also out to collect jewel shards." and she pointed towards the others. Katanna looked in thought and heard her say jewel shards her eyes widened Izus eyes flashed open and bore into Katanna. Katanna whipped around, and looked into Izus eyes, Izu nodded her head towards the crew and looked at all of them quickly scanning them and their belongings. She stopped at the young girl and stared intently at the large hunk of jewel around her neck. She sighed and looked down deep in thought, shut her eyes and pretended the nothing happened.  
  
The woman and the others wondered about their peculiar behavior, but shrugged it off when Katanna started speaking again, "So, who's this Naraku person?" she changed the subject quickly so they wouldn't suspect much, "oh he's just this guy tha-" the woman started Izu broke in "excuse me but my name is Izu and this is Katanna, and you people are?" one eyebrow raised as she finished speaking, Katanna turned to look at the sudden outburst and then realization dawned on her. She whipped back around, "oh yeah I'm so sorry I got caught up in that whole Naraku thing I totally forgot I'm Katanna and you are...?" she looked at the woman in front of her "oh, yes I'm Sango" and she pointed to the monk, now bruised on his head and a little burnt and shocked, "and that lecher is Miroku..." she pointed to the girl with the small fox child in her lap, "...that's Kagome and the little one is Shippo... annnnnd where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome pointed up into a tree and looked up and on a branch sat a very sullen looking hanyou. He saw that most of them where looking at him and he opened one of his eyes, "what the hell do you want!? You go and invite two more wenches and you don't ask me so why the hell do you need me!?" he yelled. Katanna glared daggers at him walked beneath the branch he was sitting on threw her arm up and grabbed his foot and yanked him violently to the ground, she ducked out of the way for him to hit then he got up to brush himself off, 'what the hell? I didn't do anything!' he thought. "What the FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Inuyasha yelled. Katanna kept her eyes shut, "you my dear man... CALLED ME AND HER," she pointed to Izu, "WENCHES! You need to learn not to judge people! And watch your fucking mouth." everyone was staring at the fight besides Izu, she was used to Katanna getting into fights over people calling either of them names.  
  
Kagome leaned over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting, "well, she's just like Inuyasha." she sighed, Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in a approval. When Inuyasha got up, Katanna walked over to him almost nose to nose, (well kinda see she's short so its kinda neck to head) she lifted her head up and stared into his eyes, there was surprise in them, and question. Katanna could smell his scent of trees and grass. He stared at her and looked into her eyes seeing that they were off color. He smelt flowers, water, and snow on her, he liked it. He shook his head, "I don't think you want to go there." he smirked, Katanna stared and smirked and her lip twitched, "oh, yes, I think I do." her hand followed her side down to her sheath and she licked her lips, 'I don't know what she thinks she's doing... but I don't really want to-' "OOF!" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted but a butt of a sword slamming into is gut and slamming him to the ground. As he lied there shocked and trying to regain his breath he felt the pressure come off his stomach, and saw Katanna flip over his head. He was starting to get pissed as he was about to get up and attack her and blade fell down centered right in the middle of his face hovering over his nose. He looked up and saw Katanna there smiling, "do YOU want to go there?" she said cooly, she moved over to put the sword over his neck.  
  
Inuyasha lied there 'what the fuck just happened here?'he wondered, Katanna smiled, she could see the astonishment in his eyes. She threw the sword up it did a couple of flips and the handle landed right back into her hand, she then stowed it back into its sheath, she started to walk away, when she turned around shut her eyes and put her index finger up as to be scolding, "and another thing..." she stopped and her eyes flashed open she felt a strong hand on her ankle. In the next second she was on top of Inuyasha. Lying on the ground she got up and saw who she was on she smiled a giant smile he scowled at her "uh, Izu, IIIIIzzuuuu, my dear woman please respond to me." Katanna chanted, "what?" Izu opened one eye slowly when she saw what happened, her other eye opened, "I told you I'd go down on a guy by the end of the week!" Katanna smiled and started to get up, and brush herself off "you owe me five bucks now you that right?" Izu smirked and shook her head, "Tsk, Tsk, Katanna I thought you were better then that clever with the falling thing but, I said guy, not hanyou." all of them wondered what they were talking about.  
  
Kagome looked back and forth to each one, then she realized that she sensed jewel shards, she looked at Katanna more closely and saw that she had 4 on her, then she looked at Izu she had maybe 7 or 8, Kagome gasped 'oh my god, they have tons of jewel shards!' she thought, she just sat there not saying anything just in shock that they had so many. 'I wonder where they got them, maybe there working for Naraku... no that couldn't be it they said they didn't know him. But they could be lying, we don't know them enough to suspect there lying or telling the truth, but I still wonder...' thoughts raced though Kagome's mind, "sooooo, where are you all headed?" Katanna asked Sango "we don't really know but wherever a jewel shard might be" she replied Katanna nodded "well, since you have me and Inuyasha you definitely don't want to go to that village up ahead, they don't really like hanyous all too much, but uh how do you know where a jewel shard is?" Katanna said, Sango smiled and said "Kagome can sense them." Izu raised her eyebrows, and looked at Kagome, "really? You? Humm, yes you do remind me of her. The resemblance is uncanny. So, here's a small test for you, how many jewel shards do me and Katanna have?"  
  
Kagome stared "s-she- you have 7 or 8 and Katanna has 4." Izu closed her eyes and felt around in the hem of her belt she opened her eyes and looked at Kagome "hum, well, I don't know you seem a little weak to me. I mean you couldn't even fight when those wolves attacked. Oh well, I guess you are the reincarnation... there's no one else around who fits the profile, she was a bit more mature though, oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Izu mumbled to herself. Kagome stared at her blankly, then realized what she had said "HEY! I'M MATURE!" she yelled, Izu didn't pay any attention to her and went back to looking at Katanna talk, the others wondered how Izu knew Kikyo. Katanna stood there for a second, "well, I guess, ok, the next jewel shard, where might it be?" Izu looked at her with pitying eyes then sighed and shook her head, "Katanna, I THINK you might know some idea on how to, FIND JEWEL SHARDS?!" Izus' head started to pulse. Katanna sat there in thought, "I don't understand how you think I can- oh yeah! I CANT HELP WITH THE WHOLE FINDING THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" Katanna screamed and started dancing around in a circle, Izu lifted her foot and slammed it down on one of Katannas' tails, all of her hair stood on end, "AAAAAHHHHHH, OOOOOOW! PAIN IN THE ASS PAIN IN THE ASS! GET OFF!" she screamed and Izu lifted her foot.  
  
Katanna backed away rubbing her bottom. "You know, I wish you had a tail. I really want to do that to you someday." Katanna shook her head, "ok, anyway, I have these things that show wher-" "you? YOU can show us where jewel shards are?" Inuyasha protested, "I don't think you can." Inuyasha spat "Inuyasha, we must give these lovely ladies time to speak to explain what there talking about." Miroku broke in, he winked at Izu. One of Izus' eyes squinted in disgust, and she looked away. Katanna was still glaring at Inuyasha 'and I thought he was cute, bwauh, well, he is really good lookin' wonder what he looks like under those- aahh, no, no, you do not like this guy, but he's soooo fine- STOP IT!' Katanna shook her head and pulled out two small, green porcelain balls, "with these you numbskull."  
  
sorry I didn't up date for so long I went on vacation and when I came back kadie wasn't rushing me to finish it -.- *evil stare at her* . anyway, I like this one best yet! REVIEW I LIVE OFF THOSE! 


	7. chapter 6Katanna's gift and Screwups

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (he owns me ::hugs cardboard cut-out fans girls run up and evil stare:: o.0 hehehe ^.^ RUN AWAY!)  
  
Chapter 6... Screw-ups  
  
Katanna shook her head and pulled out two small, green porcelain balls, "with these you numbskull."  
  
"Humph, and what do you intend on doing with those?" Inuyasha snarled, Katanna pouted and threw her hand up to throw them at Inuyasha. A strong hand grabbed her arm and shook it so the balls would fall out of Katannas hands into someone else's. she looked and saw Izu pulling her arm down, "to fight? Or to help? If you really want to travel with these people your going to need to get along with him. I don't want to have to tell you again. Understand?" she cocked a eyebrow and stared into Katannas' eyes. Katanna yanked her arm out or her grasp, and scowled at her grabbed the balls back and stuck her tongue out, "hey, miss-high-and-mighty they would have hurt him," she lowed her voice to almost a whisper, "I KNOW you want it too." Izu sighed and rolled her eyes. She glared daggers at Katanna and gritted her teeth, "you understand this. And ONLY this, you are NEVER to pry into MY thoughts AGAIN." she picked her staff up and set it in front of her, "if you want to pry, PRY in someone ELSE!" (Katanna can read moods like pry into your mind to get what kind of mood your in) she hissed. She whipped around and stormed off and sat down and thought 'I am never to that angry at ANYONE again, especially Katanna. It ruins my spiritual energy... And why do I keep calling her Katanna? I need to meditate'  
  
Katanna watched her walk off she crossed her arms and waved her hand in front of her face. She mumbled something that sounded like "Meditating". She turned her head to the group that was still staring with astonishment at the two, "whaaaat?" she raised her shoulders and put her hands up in defense. Miroku looked at Izu then looked at Katanna, "what is she... uh, doing?" Katanna looked at him and raised a eyebrow, "you into her? I wouldn't try it. I don't think she's ever had sex. Every guy who tries, gets punched, burned, or killed. Buuuut, I think you something special, only because you're a monk. And you had to go though training and stuff. You meditate, right?" she stopped and crossed her arms. And raised her eyebrow again. "Well? Do you? Or don't you?" she stared at him. "Well, yeah I do, but not often. Enough anyway." he fluffed back his hair "I'm sure" she walked towards him and grabbed his arm, "if you want her, meditate with her."and pulled him to where Izu was still sitting her back away from what was going on "I... uh... San-... uh.. Ok."  
  
Sango stared at Katanna and Miroku with rage, she crossed her arms and turned around. She didn't want to see Miroku hitting on another girl. Kagome looked at her and back at Miroku being pulled off, "It's ok Sango, it wont last long when she finds out that you two had something for each other." Kagome put her hand on Sango's shoulder, Sango inhaled deeply, "mmm maybe, but I don't think she will care much." Sango exhaled and went to go sit down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! KATANNA! GET... AWAAAAY!" Izu screamed, she breathed deeply and flattened her hand and centered it in front of her face, she breathed in deeply and her hand lowered as she exhaled, "ok... Katanna don't make me mad while I'm trying to meditate... ok? Got it? Good." Izus words trembled with rage as she spoke, "I don't need this now. And get him out of here. I don't want anyone near me, when I'm done I guess we'll figure out where we'll go next." Izu turned around again and sat down, "but, uh, Izu, we're with other people I don't think they'll want to wait... like an hour... since you take forever." Katanna mumbled, Izu sighed "fine, we will leave when they want. But next place we stop I'm going to meditate." Katanna giggled stopped smiled and put her hand up to salute "yes ma'am!" she giggled and ran off. When Katanna was gone talking to Kagome, Izu smiled and laughed inwards 'that girl I swear she's gonna be the death of me. I care WAY to much for her. If anything happens to her, if anyone does anything to hurt her, I'll kill them. I swear.' she stopped and turned to Miroku, "well, do you want anything?" as he noticed she was speaking to him he turned towards her, he had been watching Katanna make a fool out of herself making Shippo and Kagome laugh.  
  
He looked at Izu and smirked, "she's great, she's really great. She's a good fighter too." Miroku said. Izu smiled at him, "yes she is. Katanna is one of the greatest people I know, of course, she's one of the only people I know. But it doesn't matter she's all I need. Katanna can be serious, or happy, she can be in whichever mood she pleases it changes all the time." Izu looked at Katanna with admiration, Katanna was standing on her head at the moment, Izu looked at Miroku who was looking at her, "what? Uh... right... well, uh... we better get going." she stuttered and turned away and walked back. 'Ugh, I'm horrible, I don't know what to do when he does stuff like that. there seems to be some anger at me. Who?' Izu could feel the anger that was directed at her. She looked at the faces of everyone surrounding her 'hmm maybe it was just Inuyasha everyone else looks pretty happy.' "Hey Izzy!" Katanna interrupted Izus' thinking. Katanna flipped over to stand on her feet, her tails where whipping around with excitement, "they say they were going the direction of that city with the mean people. And then I told them that, well, there were mean people then they said that they think a jewel shard is there then I said I don't know but I'll tell you where one is but I have to ask Izu, and, and, uh yeah that's it." Katanna spoke very fast. Izu stared at her, "how you speak so fast, I don't know but your going to have to teach me. Anyway, yes go ahead. You know I don't care."  
  
"Yay! Ok I'm gonna use it now!" Katanna yelled and ran to Kagome, "ok you know how you can sense jewel shards?" Katanna asked, Kagome nodded her head. "Ok well, that's how I show you where all the jewel shards are. All of them! Every last one! Izu can sense them too but, yeah its not as cool as what I'm about to do. Anyway you know those balls I had earlier? Yeah well, that's the key, they have two shards in each one, because their purified when they hit, They ward off demons! Pretty cool huh? And they also, well, just watch." Katanna walked backwards and pulled out one green ball. She stared at it and inspected it. She stopped looking and brung it down, she mumbled under her breath and turned the ball in different directions. Then she flattened her right hand in front of her and placed the ball in the palm of her hand. She then twisted the ball, it spined in her hand then rose on it's own a green light came out of small holes. She closed her eyes and backed her hand away, she light then turned into a small green lighted map. Everyone but Izu crowded in to get a good look. Katanna started speaking in a much deeper voice one that didn't sound like her own, "everyone back away, only the one who carries the Nunchaku may come near." Izu gasped and ran froward and pushed everyone out of the way, "what? No I thought we had gotten past that!"  
  
MUHHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Ok so writers block sucks butt. But that's okay because I think it was pretty damn good myself! ¡~Fluffy-Chan~¡ 


End file.
